


Ritual

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [44]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, blood-drinking, dark!fic, dub-con, enslavement, evil!Merlin, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracula explains how they will prove they're blood-mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments. How in the world did I turn Leon into a baddie?  
> I continue to put evil!Merlin in the tags, even though he isn't so evil anymore.

For a moment it seemed to Arthur that the Count might sweep Arthur from his feet right then and there, for his eyes blazed with a need that could only be matched by Arthur’s own.

Never had Arthur considered carrying a baby—indeed, it would have been impossible. But now that he knew by Will’s example that it _was_ possible, and the threat of being taken away from Dracula hung over him, Arthur wanted nothing more than to have Dracula’s child inside of him.

“Please,” Arthur begged, and Dracula pulled Arthur close, breathing into his hair, body trembling. Arthur clutched at Dracula’s back.

“What is wrong? What’s to stop us from going to our chambers now? For that matter, what’s to stop you from breeding me here on the floor?”

A shudder ran through the Count’s body and he moaned in Arthur’s ear. “I want that, Arthur…oh, so much.”

“Well, then?”

Dracula pulled back to look into Arthur’s eyes. “You do not know—could not possibly understand how much I love you at this moment.”

“I can, because I feel the same for you,” Arthur said fervently. He leaned in, intending to kiss Dracula, but Dracula held him off.

“Listen, A Mea. If we begin, I cannot stop. Hear my reasons for waiting. Your family…”

Arthur made a face. He didn’t want to talk about them.

“I know,” the Count continued, “but we cannot ignore them; they are too powerful a force. As I told you, they don’t necessarily believe you are my blood-mate. I thought to let the changes in you, as well as your need for my blood and only my blood, help them decide. But—this is better. If you truly want to have my child…”

“I do!”

Dracula smiled, a fond, almost grateful smile that made Arthur’s heart beat faster.

“…then it is the very best way to show that you are really my blood-mate.”

“How?”

“I will propose to your family that we do the blood-mates’ ritual for conception.”

Arthur frowned in confusion. “What is that?”

“It is a ritual passed down in all the legends of vampire blood-mates. I don’t know every detail, but I’m sure among us, we can find what we don’t remember. What I do know is that only blood-mates may perform this ritual. If the participants are not truly blood-mates, there are dire consequences.”

“And those are?” Arthur waited.

Dracula stared deeply into Arthur’s eyes for a long moment before he answered. “Death for the participants.”

Arthur froze. “Death. We would die.”

“Yes. Then and there, as soon as I entered your body. But so sure am I that we are blood-mates, I am not worried about that happening in the least.”

Arthur grasped Dracula’s hand. He loved this man—this _vampire_ , with all his heart and soul. He would do anything for him. But being his blood-mate—it was just a term. He’d never heard the legend, and he wasn’t sure at all if that was actually what they were.

“Isn’t there some other way of convincing my family?” he asked. “A Mea, it matters not to me whether we are blood-mates or not. I will tell my family that I am staying with you because that is what I want.”

Dracula raised his hand and caressed Arthur’s cheek. “It is not so easy, my love. Family ties in the vampire world are most important. If I did not have this special hold on you, I would not be able to lay claim to you at all, even though I gave you the bite. That is why I must prove it somehow. The ritual had not occurred to me until you expressed this desire to be bred.” Again, he shuddered as though bringing himself under control. “But now I realise it is the best way. You will have to trust me on this. Do you?”

Arthur didn’t hesitate to answer. “I do, my love, my joy, my everything.” He kissed the Count, wrapping his arms around him and clinging to him tightly. The Count responded, and Arthur felt the Count’s large erection pressed against Arthur’s thigh. He rubbed against it, bringing a groan from Dracula’s lips. Dracula pulled away, breathing hard.

“My seed…must be strong for the ritual. I cannot spend it until then.”

Arthur sagged against him. “But we’ve been away from one another for a week! It has been too long since I’ve had you inside me.”

“We have our drinking to sustain us for now.” Dracula smiled encouragingly. “Come to the sofa and fortify yourself once more on my blood. Then perhaps by this evening you will be strong enough for me to feast upon you. As soon as your family arrives, I will prepare for the ritual.”

“Don’t call them my family. You are my family.”

The Count stared. “The de Bois, then.” He blinked, looking down at his hands. “You will kill me with the emotion you bring forth in me, Arthur. I—I had never thought…” he shook his head. “Another time.”

They walked to the sofa and lay down. The Count opened a vein in his upper arm, and Arthur greedily latched onto it, loving the sounds his lover made as Arthur sucked his blood.

“If it will make you feel any better,” the Count said as Arthur drank, “another way I know we are blood-mates it the fact that we drink only from each other, yet our blood automatically replenishes. It is not that way normally. If I were to take from another vampire and only him, and he were to only take from me, eventually we would both weaken and die from loss of blood. So you can rest assured, A Mea. No one will be dying during the ritual. All that will happen is that I will fill you up with my potent seed, and you will bloom with my child.”

Arthur smiled against Dracula’s skin, lapping up the streams of blood, reassured. He must have been more tired than he realised, for he fell asleep. When he awoke, Dracula stared down at him, a loving smile on his face.

“Do you feel better, my Dove?’

“Yes.” Arthur pushed himself up from the divan. “Much.”

“Perhaps, then, we can both look through my books to see if we can find any information on the blood-mate ritual for conception.”

“All right.”

They got to it, and hours passed while they delved into the history of vampires. Arthur found it fascinating reading, and he would get lost in sections that had nothing to do with what he was actually seeking. Dracula would laugh at Arthur and shake his head, but he would leave him to read on, going through the volumes himself.

Occasionally, Arthur would look up to find Dracula staring at him with an indecipherable look on his face. It made Arthur want to go to him, but Arthur knew that that would lead to things they could not do until later, during the ritual. So he would merely smile at the Count and turn his attention back to his reading.

When the sun began to peek over the horizon, they stood, stretching, and headed for their bedchambers. Dracula asked Arthur to place a cock ring on Dracula’s cock to keep him from accidentally spending his seed in his sleep.

“For I will be sure to dream about you, A Mea. Or to brush against you in the night.”

Arthur obediently did so, fingers lingering on the soft skin of Dracula’s cock for a moment. On impulse, he pressed a kiss to the head, meeting Dracula’s eyes before moving away.

“The ritual cannot come fast enough,” he whispered into Arthur’s ear as they lay back down.

Arthur whole-heartedly agreed.


End file.
